Gohanxsis
by Anime-master1000
Summary: Gohan found out he has a long lost brother and now wants to go to school where he is.


"I have a brother!?" I shouted that made the house shook but my mother (Chi-Chi) nodded in a depressing mood. Not shaken up by my loud noise. And it's not just me (Gohan) that is confused but also my farther (Goku) was as well.

"What do you mean Chi-Chi we only have Gohan. I did'nt know we did..." Before farther said anymore mother quickly covered his mouth. "Not in front of Gohan." Mother whispered and is not like I didn't knew what farther was about to say.

I blushed because of that thought. I shook my head trying to forget about it. "But then mother why didn't you tell me or farther about this?" I asked as mother had calmed down.

"It was a year before you were born and a year before me your farther gotten married." mother started while patting on a sofa next to where she is sitting. I knew what she meant so I quickly sat down. She continued. "While I was young Goku promised that we would get married... Even if he didn't know what marriage even is back then." Mother shot a glance towards farther which he laughed nervelessly.

"I waited for him to return. I waited, and waited. Until I gave up. When I talked to your grandfather about it he seemed to understand it somewhat so he started sending me out on blind dates." Then mother started to have an evil aura as I sat further away. "At that time farther has really poor taste in men. They were all idiotic, perverted in any way possible." But mother started to be calm again. "But there was this one man that wasn't like the rest... at least back then." Then mother had a sad face.

"At that time I started to realize his true attention so I left him and left our son with him which I truly believe that son would be like him someday." Mother said as a tear started flowing down.

"Mother." I started but mother interrupted. "I really was an idiot back then. Ever since I was young I started believing things once I thought about it. I really was an idiot leaving my son like that. So..." Mother hesitated.

"So?" I asked encouraging mother to continue. "That's why since you have come to an age to start high school I believe is time for you and your older brother to meet." Mother said as she handed a leaflet. "Gakushū Senior High?" I read out the name of the school as my mother nodded.

"Yes your brother is going to start his second year at this school. I don't know what he looks like now, all I know is that his name is Keita Suminoe."

"Keita Suminoe." I said quietly. I wonder what he's like?

* * *

"ACHOO!" Keita sneezed as he was on his desk reading something. "Oh great do I have a cold. Hope I don't get one before school starts in spring." He said as looked at his high school uniform hanging on the window.

Then he remembered what his twin stepsisters did to him when he was sick before the exams. He blushed and tried to get away from that thought. But after he started High school his sisters started to get more aggressive.

He sighed. But what I can't believe is that I'm liking it. He thought as he gone back to reading.

* * *

Winter has passed and Gohan is ready to go to his first day of school. "Have you got your set of pens?" Mum said worriedly. "Yes mum."

"Set of rubbers?" Mum asked again as I nodded. "What about your bento?" Mum asked again. "Yes mu..." I started looking at my bag. I nervelessly laughed.

Mum sighed. "Oh Gohan." Mum as she went inside and just a moment later I raised my arm to block my fathers elbow attack.

"Look like you didn't get rusty at all, huh Gohan." Farther said with a happy face. "Is all thanks to you and Mr. Piccolo after all dad." I said as we let go. father sighed as he said. "I can't believe your already going to for high school Gohan. I remembered when you were so scared because of an insect." father said which made so embarrassed.

"Dad!" I shouted. But my dad continued. "But you were growing so fast and growing so strong that even I didn't make to when I was your age." Father said as I shook.

"No farther you were always stronger then I could ever accomplish." I said quietly but he still heard it. "That's not true Gohan not even I could go take on Cell toe-to-toe." He said rubbing my hair making it like his messy style.

"Geese Goku don't make Gohan's hair like yours." Mother said coming out with my bento which is bigger then anybody else. She put it in my bag and started making my hair neat again.

"Have a nice day of school Gohan." Mother said as I started floating up into the air. "Bye!" I shouted as I started flying to school at top speed.

* * *

"Kei-chan!" Ako; Keita older step sister. "Hurry up Keita." Riko the less enthusiastic older sister. "I'm coming." Keita said as he walked down the stairs.

"Oh Kei-chan hurry up or we'll be late for school." Ako said as the twin sisters was leaving. "Ah Ako-nee, Riko-nee don't leave yet." Keita said as the sister's smiled at this.

"Ah Kei-chan is such a child something." Ako said as Riko nodded. "He never changes." Riko said which made Keita huffed. "What ever come on." Keita said as he got his shoes and walked pass the girls.

Ako giggled as Riko rolled her eyes as that catch up with Keita.

* * *

I started to fly on top of Tokyo a place where my school is going to be and I got to say this place looks so exciting. My mind started to wonder what my brother is like.

Is he as smart as me? Does he like matial arts? So many questions.

FLASHBACK _"Yes your brother is going to start his second year at this school. I don't know what he looks like now, all I know is that his name is Keita Suminoe." _FLASHBACK END

I wonder what he looks like now that I think about it. I thought as I can see the school I saw on the leaflet so I landed on one of the blossomed trees just outside of School so no one could see a flying person.

Man that would be risky in itself.

* * *

"Huh?" Ako said as she looked of in the distance. "What's the matter Ako-nee." Keita said as they were about to go into the school gates. "Don't worry don't worry. The school ceremony is about to start." Ako said as she rushed inside.

Keita was confused for a moment but went inside. Riko stared at the direction Ako was looking. Very suspicious. Riko thought as she heading in as well.


End file.
